Love is a Challenge
by moniet93
Summary: *Sequel to Kendra Cullen* Kendra thought everything was the way it should be. A boy who loves her and would never hurt or leave but that came tumbling down with an invitation. Kendra now has to deal with her fathers new wife, the threat she carries, and the situation at hand.
1. This Sucks

A/N: HERE IT IS THE SEQUEL. I ALREADY HAD THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS MADE WHEN I STARTED THE FIRST BOOK. I'M HAPPY THAT I MANAGED TO FINISH ONE BOOK AND STARTED ANOTHER OF ALL THE DOZEN OF STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN AND HAVE IN MY HEAD. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT COMMENTED AND TOLD ME HOW THEY LOVE MY STORIES IT MEANS A LOT.

****_ Come on Kendra just go up and tell him everyone already knows except your dad_**_... I'm going to finally do it_****. I kept repeating**

**to myself for 3 weeks to tell the exciting news but I've been holding it off but no now I was officially going to tell. I started**

**walking towards Jake's house not letting the rain bother me. It's been awhole year since I've been living at Sam's house,**

**being the girlfriend of a werewolf, and still having problems with my dad... but suddenly that was all going to change. The**

**thing that worried me the most was Jake's response it could go two ways: he could be very happy or be very sad and**

**angry. I'm positive he will be happy because we love each other very much and we've already been through a lot. I was so**

**busy with concern that I didn't realize the handwriting on the letter that was just laying in the mailbox as I walked into**

**the red house that I always stay at. "Hey baby." I looked into the wonderful, brown eyes of my boyfriend Jacob black and**

**smiled. As I kissed him I felt the sparks go off with passion the feeling never getting old. "Hey you got mail and I kinda**

**have something important to tell you" I said slightly uneasy now and regretting my choice. Jake just smirked opening the**

**envelope saying oh really in a seductive tone. Billy came into the kitchen wanting to know what Jake will say too but it**

**didn't happen as soon as Jake read the first words of the letter he started shaking in anger. "Jake what is it?" I was trying**

**to see what the letter said but Jake was shielding me from it. Just like that Jake stormed out the house. I followed him to**

**see what was going on but he wouldn't answer me. "Jake please stop" he wasn't listening to me he just slammed the letter**

**on the floor and took off phasing in mid-sprint. Billy came outside calling for Jake also but it wasn't working Jake was**

**gone and it didn't look like he was coming back. "Kendra" I slowly turned to look at Billy showing me what the letter said.**

**He still loves her after all we've been through it's still Bella. "I'll be right there billy" he seemed to understand what**

**I meant and left me alone. I looked once at the spot Jake just disappeared and said "Jake I'm pregnant" with that I went**

**inside the house not feeling the same way I did when I entered earlier.**

**Few Months Later**

**"Seth Clearwater I hate you" I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling when Seth came and told me the words I didn't**

**want to hear. " Kendra I already told Alice I would bring you." I'm three months pregnant and already have a little bump.**

**Carlilse is my doctor which means I go over the house all the time. My father wasn't too happy to find out I was pregnant**

**lucky for Jake that he ran away if he had stayed he would've been murdered. Seth became close to me ever since Jake left,**

**Everyone has been trying to keep me happy on my worst days. I decided to move in with billy he is the grandfather. Leah**

**has been my best friend and Darren was my gay boyfriend when I needed him. I didn't want to go to the wedding because**

**I didn't approve of course. It's not that I hate Bella it's just I didn't like what she put my dad and Jake through "Kendra **

**your going to that wedding if I have to drag you there myself I don't care if your pregnant." Seth was so demanding when I**

**didn't do things like take my prenatal pills. I just groaned signaling that as a fine. Later that night I was sitting outside**

**looking at the spot Jake was last. I didn't know I was rubbing my stomach till Billy came over. "He's going to come back**

**Kendra don't worry" I just looked at Billy and said "who are you trying to persuade me or yourself?" I was angry that**

**despite imprinting on me I was always second and never first in his life. "I know Jake is wrong but through it all he loves**

**you deeply" Billy always know what to say to comfort me at my lowest. "Goodnight Billy we have a wedding to go to.."**

**Next Day**

**I tried to fake a sickness but no one brought it. As we got closer to the house I was rubbing my belly which became a**

**natural thing to me now to calm my nerves. Only a few people knew I was pregnant and I made the pack swear they**

**wouldn't think about it in their mind in case Jake was listening. "Well don't you look pregnant" **_Darren was really going to_

_make me curse out today_**. "I'm just playing you look gorgeous Alice picked the perfect dress it compliments your body." I still**

**just stared at him my feet already aching even though I had flats on. "Can we please get this over with before I run away."**

**Seth came up to me and dragged me in the house, I was standing next to Esme looking into space when I saw my dad**

**watching me. I just walked off not wanting to talk to him at all.**

**Skip wedding.**

**Finally I can eat I swear this baby has Jacob's appetite. I was watching Alice and Jasper dance when Darren pulled me out**

**to the dance floor. "Why are you making me enjoy this wedding?" Darren just twirled me around ignoring the scowl on**

**my face. "Because it's your dad's wedding be happy he found his love." "yes in a girl whose my age that I will forever hate**

**even in my grave" Darren just shook my head and spun me around but I landed in the arms of my father. "Where's the**

**bride?' I asked sarcastically. "With Jacob" I froze with anger. "He came back for her wedding?" I was so angry he keeps**

**running when I ask him to stop but he has the nerve to come back in time to see her. "Kendra stress is bad for the baby" I**

**just glared at my dad muttered a whatever. My dad started to tense and look towards the woods. "Whats' wrong?" i**

**asked."Come on" I was sped over to see Jake looking pretty good but he was yelling at Bella and hurting her. Seth tried to**

**restrain him but it didn't work. "Jacob stop" he looked up at me and seemed to snap out of it. "Kendra" I felt the tears**

**coming down my face how I wanted this moment to come but now I didn't want it.. Sam came and that seemed to make**

**Jacob angry again he just looked back at us before walking into Sam and leaving. Seth tried to talk to me but I just let him**

**go with Sam promising I'll call him tomorrow. "Kendra I'm so.." "Save it Bella just don't hurt my dad like you hurt Jake."**

**I walked off not wanting to see them leave for their honeymoon. Darren dropped me off back at Billy's place and said we**

**would talk later. The house looked dark so I hoped Jake wasn't here. I didn't even make it to the room when I heard his**

**voice. "You look nice tonight." Good thing I have this coat on so he can't see my stomach. I just looked at Jake not at all**

**amused with his compliment. I was holding in the tears I thought I lost crying over him when he left. "When did you move**

**in?" Jake asked the moonlight was making it hard to ignore his face. "Billy thought it was best for me" My voice**

**surprisingly sounded strong even though I felt weak. "Look Jacob I'm going to bed it's been a long day." I just walked off**

**without a reply but I thought I heard him whisper I love you.**


	2. Are You Dying?

**The next morning I got up early **_Thanks to morning sickness_**and saw Billy at the table reading the paper. "Hi Billy" I went to get a**

**drink of water so I can take my prenatal pills and those stupid pills Carlisle gave me for stress. "Did you tell him?" Billy said in a whisper hoping**

**Jacob's incredible hearing didn't pick it up. **_I highly Doubt it_**. "Nope it's not the right time" "But Kendra.." Billy didn't get to finish because Jake**

**came into the kitchen looking like he had a rough night. I quickly shoved the pills in my mouth and hid the bottle in the back of the cabinet. "Hey**

**son" Billy may be forgiving but I'm not. "Hey dad" I could tell Jacob was looking at me but I was focused on making myself toast knowing Esme**

**was going to feed when I get over there anyway. "Okay Billy I got to run I'll show you everything later" I kissed Billy's forehead gave Jacob a look**

**and went out the door to my car but nothing is easy. "Kendra wait" I turned to my left to see Leah walking towards. "Hey Leah what's up" I hope**

**this doesn't take long I don't want Jake to come outside. "I'm going with you." I was beyond confused "Leah you hate my family you can't**

**stand vampires." Leah pouted and said, " But I want to see your little... " I pushed Leah before she could finish the sentence as Jacob was walking**

**outside. "Kendra can I talk to you?" I glared at Leah as I walked over to Jake. " I kinda have to be somewhere Jacob so..." "Are you sick?" Jake**

**looked really sad and torn. Shit did he hear me this morning. "Um I just had a stressful day yesterday that's all that was." He didn't look like he**

**believed me especially since he was smelling me. "Well Leah and I have to go um bye." Thankfully Leah was already on the passenger side and**

**just needed me to unlock the door. As we made it on the road Leah decided to grill me. "I still think someone should've told him when he ran**

**away." "Why so he can come back by force." Leah didn't know what to say but could tell I was upset. "Let it out Kendra" I just pulled over and**

**started full out bawling. "He left me because of her I thought he was finally over her and was happy about being with me, He came back for her**

**damn wedding not wanting to see me first, He doesn't care Leah I can't wait around for him anymore, Why should I tell him anything he doesn't**

**deserve it." Leah looked so sad to see me upset so she just got out the car telling me that she should drive. When we got to my home Carlisle was**

**outside worried. "Kendra Alice saw you upset but it was blurry I know the reason now hello Leah." Leah just nodded her head I guess that**

**closest she can get to being civil. "Can we get this over with I just want to sleep."**

**After the ultrasound Leah left and I was now at the park with Darren eating ice cream. "Well doesn't that look precious." He was looking at the**

**pictures Carlilse took of the baby I cried like an idiot. "Yeah I don't want to know the Gender so I'm Just calling the baby misfit." Darren looked**

**at me like I was crazy but shrugged. "Well misfit is going to have a very strange mother." "Jeez If you weren't gay I'd totally kiss you right now**

**for that compliment." We both laughed at that comment. "So are we going ahead with our plans then" Darren asked. I planned a few weeks ago**

**that I was Moving to New York to take up writing for some fashion Magazine when I came to the conclusion that Jacob might not be coming back**

**Darren was more than willing to accommodate me on my journey of a new life. "Yeah Alice has the tickets and our apartment set up so we should**

**be good I just have to wait for my dad to get back from his little honeymoon and then we're leaving." I could tell Darren was going to ask another**

**question probably involving Jacob. "Well Billy will want to see his grandchild and you need to figure out how your going to tell Jacob." I choose to**

**ignore that and eat my ice cream. I knew I was going to have to tell him but I was gonna hold off for now I'm still mad at him for leaving in the**

**first place. "Are you coming over to Emily's later?" I asked Darren getting up to drive back home I volunteered to make some side dishes for**

**dinner. "Of course I will you making mac n cheese right?" I just nodded my head and walked to my car and drove off. I rolled up trying to figure**

**out if Jacob was here or not but to my surprise Paul and Leah were waiting for me. "Um am I getting arrested for driving or is this to ask for**

**food?" "Funny but we need to talk to you about the ass that imprinted on you." Paul said being blunt and straight to the point. "Well can I cook**

**while you do this." I felt like this talk was the one I just avoided from Darren. We went to the kitchen as I started to get my ingredients together**

**Paul started to speak again. "Look I know you don't want to hear this but you need to because Jake is getting suspicions that we're keeping**

**something from him and um well." "Jake thinks your dying." Leah blurted out. Paul turned to Leah and pushed her. "Leah we weren't suppose to**

**say it like that." "Well how else were we going to put it, Jake doesn't understand why she's seeing the leech doctor and why she just threw up this**

**morning and the pills.." when Leah said that I froze and ran to the cabinet to see my pills gone. Damn thank god I took the info off so he doesn't**

**know what they are. I was about to speak but Leah and Paul tensed which meant Jacob was on his way here. We all rushed to act like they were**

**watching me cook as he opened the door. Jake stopped at the door and looked at us like we were already guilty. "What's going on in here?"**

**Jacob asked as he slammed the door shut which made me jump. **_Shit I smell like leeches and Darren_**. "We were just making sure our food was being**

**made for tonight but now that it is Leah and I will leave now." I started to panic as Leah and Paul ran out the front door. **_Cowards oh great now_

_he's looking at me_**. " When you said Billy thought it was best you move in what did you mean?" Is that really the question he decides to ask really. I**

**just stood there and tried to come up with a lie but I couldn't. Jacob's face was really tearing me up with guilt and I just started to cry.**** "****You left**

**and I went into a depression okay." Jacob looked away from me with sadness. "Kendra i know i hurt you by leaving but you have to understand."**

**what?! "understand you want me to understand Jacob you ran away after getting HER wedding invitation that you knew was coming, I thought**

**your feelings for her were gone was that just a big lie." Jacob now looked enraged at starting to shake. "Of course i still have feelings for her she's**

**my best Friend i meant it when i said i wanted to be with you Kendra." "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME." I yelled. that was the**

**wrong thing to do because i felt a pain in my stomach. i gritted my teeth and gripped the counter for support. "Kendra whats wrong?" "My**

**stomach..." when i said that the door busted open with Paul and Seth coming towards me with concern. "I told you it was a bad idea Paul." Seth**

**said rubbing my back. "How the hell i was suppose to know she was going to scream at him. "When do i not scream at him Paul." "What the hell**

**is going on Kendra tell me now are you dying?" We all looked at Jacob who was close to phasing. "No jake im not dying okay im just carrying a**

**lot of stress." "And a bundle" Paul muttered under his breath. I tried so hard not to glare at him.**


	3. Author Note

**I'M VERY SORRY THIS UPDATE IS TAKING SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS CAN COMMENT AND SEND ME SOME IDEAS I HAVE TWO CHAPTERS ALREADY IN MIND ITS JUST WRITING THEM IS DIFFICULT.**

I WAS ALSO HOPING IF ANY OF YOU READ MY OTHERS STORIES THAT YOU COULD COMMENT ON THOSE THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME (LONG LIVE STARKID)

THANK YOU GUYS.


	4. Reactions

So here's a little funny chapter about everyone's reaction to Kendra's pregnancy announcement and when she found out.

"Okay Kendra just pee on the stick and wait."Jacob was out on patrol while it was only Leah and Darren at Sam's house with

me. "Kendra do you need help peeing." Leah said. "Your so funny." when I told Leah and Darren about the pregnancy test their

eyes got so wide and then Darren got mad and slapped my arm. "You bitch you had sex with Jacob and didn't tell me about it."

yeah we argued about that for an hour. It had been 15 minutes and I decided to look at the test to see a positive. I opened the

door and showed them the results. "Oh my god we're having a baby!" I just glared at Darren.

_**THE PACK**_

All the imprints were in the house while the guys were having a little bonding moment at the beach. I was feeling so bad and I

knew why now ever since I took that test. I didn't go to Carlisle yet I needed to still grasp the fact that I'm having a baby.

"Kendra you okay why so quiet?" Emily asked. Leah and I both looked at each other. "What guys whats wrong." Kim said. "Well

I'm pregnant." it was silent for 10 seconds before all the girls started to scream. "Oh my god your having a baby!" "I cant

believe it!" "Its Jake's right.." we all looked at Darren (yes he was here) "Sorry I just had to." "When are you going to tell him?"

Emily asked. That's the thing I didn't know when I was going to because I'm scared for his reaction. I didn't get time to answer

because the boys came rushing in the house. "Hey ladies." Paul said. Jacob came in the house and kissed me on the lips. My

heart beats so fast whenever he kisses me. We were so into making out ignoring everyone starring at us. "Okay that's enough

wouldn't want kids around here." Darren said with a smirk. If looks could kill.

**_AFTER JACOB LEFT_**

I've never seen the pack so speechless in my life. I just told them all I was pregnant after they gave up trying to get Jacob to

come back. "Well say something." "Whoa." said Embry. I didn't think they would be in shock like this. "you were about to tell him

weren't you" Sam asked. I nodded my head as I felt tears come. "Lets tell the bastard so he can come back." Paul said standing

up. I also jumped up and shook my head frantic. "No that ass whole doesn't deserve to know anymore." "are you sure about

this?" Sam looked at me with the most serious face he could ever make. "yes don't tell him don't think just act like your ignoring

me all of you just make him think I went back and lived with my dad." My Dad. I groaned at the thought of me now having to tell

my father and the rest of my family that I was pregnant this should be good. It was silent for a few before anyone spoke. "Soo

does this mean no more late night parties?" everyone looked at Paul with annoyance.

**_THE CULLEN'S_**

"Kendra are you going to drive into the driveway?" I stopped on the side of the road and stared at the house regretting my

decision. When I told Sam that I was going to tell my dad he had Paul Leah and Darren (he volunteered with glee) to go as

bodyguards in case my dad lost his mind. I called Esme early and said that I wanted to do lunch with a surprise at the end. It

gonna seem sketchy because of the two most vampire haters with me but hopefully everything will go fine, if I could drive up to

the house. "Kendra your gripping the wheel too hard stopping freaking out and just get this over with. I took a deep breathe and

drove up to the house...

We were all in the living room in silence. I was sweating buckets and thinking of every Justin bieber song I could think of while

ignoring my fathers gaze. "Kendra you don't even like Justin bieber." my dad said and then I snapped. "JACOB LEFT ME OKAY

BECAUSE YOU OR THAT DUMB BITCH LEFT AN INVITATION LIKE YOU COULD'VE CALLED ME OR SENT A TEXT I COULD'VE BROKEN

THE NEWS BETTER NOW CAUSE OF YOU AD BELLA SLUT MY CHILD DOESN'T HAVE THEIR FATHER AROUND." I clamped my hands

to my mouth after I realized what I just said but the damage was done. Leah and Paul were sitting there with the oh shit face,

Darren was trying not to enjoy the fact that I cracked under pressure, and all you could hear were the sounds of a shredding as

my dad gripped the armchair. "What did you just say?" oh no he said that way to calm fuck he's pissed. Esme and Carlisle didn't

know what to do, Rosalie looked like she was disgusted with me but happy at the same time, Emmett and jasper also had an oh

shit face but were looking at me dad, while Alice was sitting there calm as a daisy. "Alice you had a vision of this and didn't tell

me!" my dad yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Alice. "I'm sorry Edward its just it was kind of blurry so I wasn't sure if it

was accurate or not and this was months ago I had it so obviously I got it when they were about to have..." "NO don't finish

that sentence please." I never seen how a vampire can look sick and furious at the same time but thanks to my dad I have.

"Kendra I we have raised you better than this we talked all the time about waiting till marriage." "Why cause you are!" i snapped

back a him. I heard Paul cough prude but choose not to scold him. "How far along are you?" finally Carlisle speaks. "Three and a

half weeks I'm surprised the test came back positive with me taking the test early." "Jacob most have everything running right."

This time everyone gave Emmett a look in annoyance. "Dad I just have one request other than to not kill Jacob if he comes

back." My dad looked at me with anger still in his eyes and muttered what. "Don't tell Bella."

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HANGING IN THERE ITS JUST WITH WORK TRYING TO MOVE AND GETTING BACK INTO COLLEGE FOR SPRING SEMESTER THINGS HAVE BEEN SO HECTIC. ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON DIFFERENT WEBSITES SO ITS HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF WHICH ONE I UPLOADED OR NOT. COMMENT AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS.


	5. CO-WRITER? PICK WHAT STORY YOU WANT

I NEED A LITTLE HELP IN WRITING MY STORIES. IM FAIRLY BUSY AND NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME COME UP WITH EXTRA IDEAS FOR MY STORIES I ALREADY KNOW HOW I WANT THEM TO END AND HOW I WANT EACH OF MY CHARACTERS TO BE I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO BE MY CO-WRITER AND CONTRIBUTE IDEAS ND HELP ME GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT WAY FASTER. THE IDEAS ARE ALL IN MY HEAD I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO HELP BRING THEM OUT. I WILL BE POSTING THIS ON QUOTEV SO ILL HAVE A DIFFERENT WRITER CHOSEN FOR DIFFERENT STORIES. IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE INBOX ME THANKS.


End file.
